


Pissbaby Basher

by MissMaple41



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Golden shower, Humiliation, M/M, On Purpose, Watersports, Wetting, there isn't even any sex, there's no plot and I have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaple41/pseuds/MissMaple41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian enjoys wetting himself, and routinely does so on the nights Jim isn't home. Tonight is just such a night... Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissbaby Basher

Sebastian had been planning for this all day, and looking forward to it all week. It wasn’t often that Jim left for more than a few hours at a time, so Sebastian always made sure to make the most of his lover’s rare outings. Normally, he had to make do with unsatisfying, short playtimes in the shower, but not so tonight. That night, when he finally sank down on the sofa with his six pack of beer and his cup of tea, he had to say that things were definitely looking up for him. It had been ages since Jim had last been away like this, and so Sebastian had been forced to forgo his needs for longer than he was comfortable with this time. It seemed ridiculous, really, but the only thing Sebastian really missed about having his own place was the ability to piss himself whenever and wherever he pleased. There was little that turned him on as much as that did, and next to nothing that made him feel as relaxed. Finally getting to watch all that tension soak through his jeans and into the sofa cushions... It'd be beautiful.

Eager to get started, he turned on the telly early in the evening and settled in, taking a bigger sip of tea than he supposed he should've at that temperature. Sebastian couldn't help it; it had been weeks since he'd been allowed to give in to his urge, and he wanted to do it, now. Honestly, it wasn't like he had any reason to try and drag it out, either. Jim had made it clear that he’d be gone until morning, and Sebastian, well, Sebastian intended to make the most of it. Fuck only knew how long it'd be until he'd get to indulge like this again. So, once he found the right channel – Liverpool versus Arsenal – he put his feet up in the coffee table and leaned back, making himself comfortable.

It wasn't long before he felt a need grow in his bladder, increasing slowly with every sip of tea he took. He hadn't gone to the toilet all afternoon in preparation for this, and by the time the first goal was scored on the flatscreen, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He was full to the brim. Honestly, even if he had wanted to rush to the bathroom, he didn't think he would've been able to walk – certainly not that far. For a moment, he was tempted to get up, just to give it a try, but... No. The sofa was much too comfortable, and the idea of absolutely ruining the cushion he was sat on was too attractive.

He drained his cup of tea and set it down on the table by his feet as the goal was replayed, without taking his eyes off of it. The game was no longer Sebastian's main focus, though; rather, he ever so carefully relaxed, letting urine leak slowly into his boxers, creating a wet stain at the front. Even that little stimulation, after all of that time in abstinence, was enough to make him hard. With a moan, somewhere halfway in between aroused and annoyed, he reached into his damp underwear to adjust, even as he kept dribbling. A moment later, with his erection pressed in between his thighs, Sebastian stopped bothering to hold back.

The wet stain spread out quickly underneath him, soaking through his underwear and jeans in no time. Looking down, Sebastian could see the tan fabric around his arse slowly turn darker, even as his piss ran down his trousers, moving towards his feet and dripping down on the floor in between the sofa and the coffee table. Before long, his eyes closed with the pleasure and relief of it all, and a few minutes later, when his bladder was empty, he simply sat and relaxed back into the sofa. He hadn't felt so good in ages – fuck, it was better than an orgasm – and his head was positively full of cotton.

That was probably why he hadn't heard someone approach, not until his boss cleared his throat.

Sebastian's eyes flew open and his head snapped around, but once he'd caught sight of the man, he froze entirely. Oh, shit. Oh, _shit_. His trousers were still dripping, and Jim looked like he couldn’t take his eyes off them.

“Is this what you do when I'm not home, Tiger?” Jim asked, still leaning against the door frame. “And to think I was starting to believe that you had a woman stashed away somewhere.”

Sebastian knew he should say something. He should say something to explain the situation, something that would make Jim believe that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, but nothing but ‘I didn’t mean to’ came to mind, and that obviously didn’t cover it. Nothing he could possibly say, could cover it. So he said nothing, and the dripping of his piss against the floor was left to speak for itself. 

“I see now that I had nothing to worry about,” Jim went on, tone as mockingly pleased as the smirk on his face. “What woman could possibly want you, Basher? I hear it’s _men_ women fancy these days, not overgrown babies. Could you imagine how disappointed they’d be in you? How _appalled?_ ” 

Sebastian still said nothing. It was obvious that Jim was getting quite a kick out of mocking Sebastian and his state, but he seemed just about out of material, and certainly about to leave. The last thing Sebastian had expected for his boss to do instead was step inside the living room and join him on the sofa. He’d thought that Jim would make some final scathing comment, perhaps take a picture with his phone, and then leave… But apparently not so. Sebastian found himself staring in disbelief as Jim came closer, and when Jim settled down on the sofa beside him, Sebastian was starting to wonder if any of this was actually even real. 

“You’re lucky I’m not a woman, darling,” was the only comment Jim had to offer, and he reached past Sebastian to help himself to one of the beer bottles still on the table. After a brief pause, Sebastian did the same, wet trousers making noise against the wet sofa as he settled back down. He twisted the cap of his beer and took a sip just as Jim made himself comfortable, nose scrunched up. 

“It really does smell, doesn’t it? But I suppose you like that, too?” 

Even Sebastian could tell that the look on his face was answer enough to please Jim’s sadistic tendencies. Yet, he didn’t leave. Yet, they sat together next to each other on the sofa, drinking their beers and watching the game. Sebastian, who’d filled his system up with much more liquid than he could process at once, needed to go again before he’d even finished his own bottle. His jeans were getting cold and he wanted nothing more than to re-heat them, but he couldn’t very well do that with Jim sat right next to him, could he? Neither could he get up to use the loo, though. Not when he’d already pissed himself once. 

The solution to his problem came in a very unexpected way, a few minutes later. He was all but squirming in his seat by then, bladder aching once more, longing for relief. He knew from experience that he was able to hold on for longer, but he really didn’t want to. In an effort to buy himself some comfort, he crossed his legs. Next to him, Jim raised his eyebrows. 

“Do you have to go again already?” he asked, a hint of genuine curiosity mixed in with the condescension. “You’d better hold that. Wouldn’t want to ruin the sofa completely.” Not that it didn’t look beyond saving already, of course, but Sebastian didn’t point that out. It’d do no good. 

“Right,” he said instead, trying to think about absolutely anything but ruining the sofa further. The game on the telly could barely hold his attention, but when Jim stood, it caught Sebastian’s eye. 

“Well, I’ve got to piss, too,” Jim declared, head bobbing to the side. For a moment, he stood where he was, and then he turned his body towards Sebastian with a sly smile. “You don’t mind if I go on you, do you? You look well suited for the task.” He was already reaching for his fly and Sebastian swallowed, mouth dry. He stared at Jim’s hands as they efficiently fished his cock out of his underwear, unsure of what to do until his cock took an interest in the situation. When their eyes met, Jim was still smiling – still smiling, but not doing a thing else. Sebastian had to uncross his legs, growing hard just from the anticipation. 

“No,” he said, voice rough, “I don’t mind.” 

“I didn’t think so,” came the soft reply, and then Jim’s stream of piss hit Sebastian’s chest. His shirt soaked through in no time, and the warm urine that ran down his stomach slowly heated his wet jeans once more as his cock strained to escape them. Had he seen this coming, he might’ve arranged for Jim to catch him on purpose. The humiliation he felt as Jim leaned back and made patterns on his clothes as though he was pissing in the snow was absolutely delicious, and by the time Jim was done, Sebastian was breathing heavily through his mouth. He looked up to meet Jim’s eyes again just as his boss leaned in to wipe off a stray drop on his cheek, before he tucked himself back in again. 

“That ought to keep you warm enough to hold it for a while,” Jim said off-hand as he sipped back up. “Or hard enough, at least.” He smirked softly, and Sebastian returned the smile uncertainly. It seemed too good to be true that Jim was just playing his game, that he didn’t actually find this disgusting or despicable, but as Jim grabbed his beer back from the table and sat back down, inches from Sebastian’s wet cushion, all evidence certainly seemed to point to that. Sebastian cleared his throat. 

“Thanks,” he said, reaching for another bottle himself. “It does.” 

Jim reached across to pat Sebastian’s knee, almost affectionately. He left it there as he put his focus back on the game. “You’ll still be cleaning this up yourself, of course.” 

“Of course,” Sebastian agreed, relaxing into the back rest. Just as always, he’d clean up, and just as always, it’d be well worth it.


End file.
